1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a real time clock (RTC) driving circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronic systems, an RTC is a computer clock (most often in the form of an integrated circuit) that is widely used to keep track of the current time, especially when the electronic systems are powered off. Current RTCs of digital cameras typically includes a gold capacitor for power supply, which is costly.
Therefore, what is desired is an RTC driving circuit that can overcome the above described limitations.